The fearless warrior is found
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: After Electrifyer is taken in by the autobots, Predaking gets some nasty new which results in a not so nice out come. It is short but I am just trying to get introductions out of the way to get to the real action.


As the four Autobots and one Predacon walked through the ground bridge, Electrifyer widened her optics to the view of the Autobots base.

"Wow, pretty cool place you got here" Complimented Electrifyer. The autobots didn't reply just smiled.

As they walked further in Optimus spoke up.

"Autobots I would like you all to welcome a new Autobot to our home. This is Electrifyer"

Electrifyer looked at the few bots that she had not met earlier, taking in all of them and adjusting to the new location. She was calm until she felt a knock on her right pede. Looking down she spotted a small creature touching her foot, it had dark armor on with an odd shaped helm that had bunches of wires sticking out of it. Electrifyer picked up the creature roughly but careful not to squish the thing.

"What is this!?" She asked looking at it intently.

"That's Miko, one of the humans that inhabit this planet" Bulkhead explained.

"Optimus do you really think it is safe to have a Predacon here?" Asked Ultra Magnus. "She could get us all harmed" Electrifyer heard and frowned, again turning her attention to the 'Miko' she had in her servos.

"Yes, I believe that it is the best idea to have her here. If she is still being hunted then we must protect her" Optimus replied. Two more creatures then appeared at Electrifyer's pedes, she picked those up too.

"So these are Miko's too?" She asked. The bots laughed and Arcee answered.

"No, they have different names just like us. That one is Raphael, but we call him Raf, and the other is Jack"

"Well Jack, Raf and Miko it is nice to meet those that inhabit this nice looking planet" Electifyer smiled.

"We should probably fill you in on a lot of information, such as the Decepticons, missions and our rules" Ultra Magnus spoke as he walked towards Electrifyer.

**(On the nemesis)**

Megatron stood proudly in the main control room of the nemesis, thinking of many ways to dispose of his enemies the wretched Autobots. Just as he came to a way to offline Optimus and drone ran into the room.

"Lord Megatron, an unidentified object has crashed into Earth. We think it's Cybertronian" Megatron turned to the drone and boomed.

"Then get down there and bring me whatever is inside it"

Megatron walked to the locked room that held Predaking as many of his Decepticon drones took a ground bridge down to Earth. Upon Entering the room Predaking stared at Megatron.

"My soldiers have found an object that fits your description, now tell me what's inside" Megatron ordered.

"As you demand" Predaking hissed. "Inside is a soldier of mine, one that managed to escape the Predacons extinction. They have come to serve me as they did before, though this soldier is unlike any other behind he innocent charade they may play is a dark spark that is more powerful than all Decpeticons put together. You must bring them here so that I may tame them once more"

"Tell me his name and I shall tame the beast, I am Lord Megatron none shall disobey me"

"Who said it was a Mech" At this Megatron froze, though was awakened as a drone entered the room.

"Lord Megatron"

"What?"

"We found to object, it was an escape pod" Megatron smiled.

"So you have the beast that was inside?"

"No sir, it was empty. But there was a large mark in the ground like something was dragged, I think the autobots were there" Upon hearing this Predakings optics narrowed and he yelled louder than anything heard before.

"WHAT!?"

He then transformed and bounced around the room, blowing out fire and scratching the walls. Megatron left and locked the door, as the drone was picked up in Predakings mouth and sliced into two by his sharp metal teeth.

"Search everywhere on this disgusting planet for a Predacon life force, I will not let the autobots have that beast" Megatron yelled to the drone at the door.

(back at base)

After taking in all the information the bots could give her, Electrifyer was introduced to video games by Bumblebee and Raf. After losing the first two rounds out of three, Electrifyer cheered enthusiastically when her car drove over the line first.

"Woo hoo hoooo" She cheered jumping in the air.

"Beep beep bop"

"Yeah I know, it really was about time I beat you two"

Electrifyer seemed to be fitting in nicely, she was having fun and was not afraid to call the base home. All bots were in accept Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they were on patrol. Which sounded innocent, until a few unfriendly drones came flying into the scene.


End file.
